Caos na Biblioteca
by Miwako .Pon
Summary: A história do livro contada por Maya e Sofia espero que aprendam algo com isso xD isso era meu trabalho de português xDD boa sorte. Vão precisar xD


O dia não estava completamente arruinado, mesmo tendo chovido há semanas, Maya e Sofia estavam indo pra biblioteca, pesquisar sobre um assunto que o professor (e QUE professor) de português tinha indicado. Chegando lá Sofia, que sobe correndo para a porta, antes de abrir a porta vira-se para Maya e continua andando.

-Né, chefa, o que mesmo é que viemos procurar?

-Sofia, Sofia, nós viemos aqui para... PORTA!

-Procurar uma po...-nesse instante Sofia vira para frente e da de cara na porta, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

-Mas você não tem jeito mesmo...agora, vamos entrar e descobrir o maravilhoso mundo que os livros nos podem mostrar-disse Maya com uma pose de super-heroina entrando na biblioteca.

-MAYAA!

-Que foi?

-Da pra me ajudar a levantar?

-Achei que você já estava de pé, menina!-Maya a ajuda e entram felizes na biblioteca.

Primeiramente, elas começaram olhando algo parecido com o primeiro alfabeto, criado na Mesopotâmia.

-Nossa, isso é realmente interessante.

-E um pouco esquisito. Ele é interisito!

-Depois você não sabe o porquê de eu bater em você.

Depois, de uma longa conversa e tentativa de tradução do alfabeto, elas caminharam até quase o final da biblioteca procurando as famosas "tábuas" de argila, enquanto Maya se arrastava atrás das tábuas de argila, Sofia dançava alegremente alguma música dançante do Antique Cafe.

-Sofia! Se você não parar de dançar isso eu vou me juntar a você, e depois te bater. Pára! Não vê que estamos fazendo um trabalho importante?-disse Maya como se fosse uma arqueóloga importante no meio das ruínas astecas.

-Aff chefa! Você parece uma velha ranzinza! Então vamos continuar a procurar as tábuas.

-Não! Eu cansei! Não quero mais saber e...

-Chefa, eu acho que você sentou nelas...

-Não é possível que eu...O QUE? -Maya se levantou rapidamente e se assustou ao ver que havia sentado em cima de uma das tábuas e começou a se desesperar e correr em círculos em volta da mesa.

-Nossa, calma minha filha...

-COMO QUER QUE EU ME ACALME?-Maya sacudia Sofia e falava quase histericamente, até que ela se lembrou que tinha levado Super Bonder na mochila, apesar de não saber o motivo, ela sabia que seria útil para alguma coisa. Ela começou a colar todos os pedaçinhos das tábuas e quando terminou, elas pareciam novinhas em folha.

-Não disse que daria tudo certo?-Maya disse vitoriosa.

-Aham...-Sofia não havia gostado nada disso.- Então...vamos ver os papiros e os pergaminhos! Nós temos um longo caminho para percorrer e chegar até lá!

-Eles estão do outro lado da mesa, Sofia...

-Nossa! Chegamos tão rápido, nem parece que a gente caminhou!-Neste momento, até a autora que está digitando isso queria bater em Sofia, mas como isso não foi possível...passemos adiante.

Maya não destruiu os pergaminhos ou os papiros, pois Sofia a fez ficar algum centímetro longe, antes que ela incendiasse a biblioteca. Maya desobedeceu ao limite dos 10 centímetros e tocou em um pergaminho, e depois ficou 10 minutos ouvindo um sermão sobre obediência.

-...e é por isso, chefa, que você não pode sair por ai tocando em tudo.

-Você parece a minha mãe.

-Ok, chega vamos procurar a máquina do Gutenberg.

-Um iceberg chamado Guten?

-Depois eu sou ignorante...ele inventou o prelo, não sabia?

-Não seria "clero"?-elas iam conversando enquanto andavam até um livro grande com várias gravuras.

-O prelo foi a primeira máquina de impressão...-dizia Sofia enquanto folhava o livro em busca de uma gravura-...como esse aqui.

-Mas isso é uma prensa.-disse olhando para a imagem.

-Mas é uma prensa, minha filha! Só que depois eles aperfeiçoaram e tudo mais, quer saber como funcionava?-disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

-Não.

-Mas eu vou contar do mesmo jeito! Haviam várias peçinhas e eles colocavam em ordem no prelo e depois passavam tinta e "carimbavam" no papel.

-Ah! Eu lembro. Uma vez enquanto eu assistia As Trigêmeas, passou um episódio que tinha uma máquina assim!-comentou Maya de braços cruzados fazendo sim com a cabeça.

-As suas fontes são...são...tão...eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Incríveis?

-Não. Absurdas! Apesar de eu ter visto aquele episódio também. Aham, a máquina era bonitinha, mais parecia cansativo trabalhar lá.

-Várias pessoas trabalhavam em várias coisas chatamente cansativas para um livro ser feito, eu já teria me demitido.

Elas continuaram conversando sobre como seria trabalhar com a máquina de Gutenberg, e como os livros não eram encapados elas ficavam imaginando e desenhando no ar como seriam as capas de seus livros preferidos.

-O meu teria vários coelhinhos, e borboletas, florzinhas e uma tarde de primavera bem fresquinha!

-Sofia, como você quer que isso entre na capa de um livro?

-Desenhando, eu iria pedir para os artistas da Disney fazerem isso para mim. Seria tão mágico. E como seria a capa do

seu?

-Preto escrito "Death Note".

-Mas chefa, isso é o nome de um desenho...

-Bem por isso, ai não tocariam no meu livro - dizia ela vitoriosa.

-Conta outra! Como seria a capa, me conta vai!

-Ok, ok. Ela seria laranjada escrita "Livro da Chefia" em dourado, seria lindo, não?-sorria ela comovida.

-...então...então aproveitando que estamos aqui, vamos alugar um livro...-Maya iria protestar dizendo algo sobre Sofia não a deixar escolher um livro-...MAAS! Eu vou pegar seu livro, antes que você destrua esse monumento histórico.

-Ta bom, chata. Pega Alice no País das Maravilhas pra mim de uma vez.

Depois de pegarem os livros elas saíram saltitantes da biblioteca.

-Sofily, você não me falou que livro você pegou...me conta!

-A Faca de dois gumes.

-A Fabrica de legumes? Existe um livro com esse nome?

-Mas você é surda mesmo, chefa...

Enfim, a história de como Maya aprendeu o maravilhoso mundo da leitura termina aqui. CORTA!

-Autora! Autora!

-Que foi, Sofia?

-Agora que acabou a nossa história, o que a gente fez?

-Peça pra Maya...

-Mas ela ta enrolada no sofá como um cachorro dormindo.

-Então...dance Antique Cafe até as luzes se apagarem.

-Tudo bem.

Antes de Sofia começar a dançar, as luzes de apagam. 


End file.
